What Happens on Vacation Stays on Vacation
by Mandorebel2
Summary: While the Ghost crew go to a tropical planet for vacation, things get really serious with Ezra and Sabine that just might make the vacation a little bit more interesting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer before I begin: This story will bounce in between third person P.O.V and first person P.O.V in between scenes throughout the story when it comes to that. Also, my chapters will not have names to them in this story like my other stories do. Other than that, I hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

This was an exciting time for the Ghost crew. After weeks of doing missions and what not, they were finally getting an opportunity to take a vacation for once. For their destination, Hera decided to take her crew over to a tropical planet in the inner rim that has lots of tourists and vacationers there currently. Plus, it doesn't have as much imperial presence down there during summer in the galaxy due to lots and lots of tourist traffic, but laws were in effect. She read up about it, and thought that they might like it. Beaches with crystal clear blue waters, warm climate, fun nightlife, fun activities to do on the planet, what's there not to like about this destination?

When Hera told her crew about where they would be going five nights earlier, they were glad to be going on vacation for a while, and that they were going to have a fun time with everybody on board their freighter. Right now, they were on their way to this planet, and the crew was getting changed into some more "vacation" attire.

For Ezra, the Lothalian ditched his outfit for a v-neck t shirt that was light orange, tan cargo shorts, and white sneakers. He also had sunglasses on him, which were colored in an orange tint. Orange was sort of his color. Kanan ditched his outfit for a light green Henley that was short sleeve, which had three buttons on it, gray shorts, and he wore sandals that were dark colored. He also ditched the thing he wore over his blind eyes for dark colored sunglasses. Zeb wore a buttoned down short sleeve red shirt that had palm trees on it(basically a Hawaiian shirt), black shorts, and he didn't wear anything on his feet because, face it, he's a lasat, he doesn't need to wear anything on his feet. He usually doesn't anyway. Sabine's outfit was consisted of a v-neck t shirt that was colored in magenta, light blue jean short shorts, and slippers that were open toed and colored in purple, but weren't sandals like Kanan's. Finally, Hera's outfit was made up of a white t shirt, khaki colored short shorts, and slippers that were very similar to Sabine's, but were colored emerald.

Eventually, they arrived on the planet. Hera set the Ghost down at a spaceport that was near a hotel she booked for the crew. Hera paid the people running the port to keep the Ghost docked there for the duration of the crew's vacation, which was for about 5 days to a week. The crew got their bags with them, and headed off to the nearby hotel.

As the crew was walking, they took a moment to look around. They saw lots of partying in the streets, heard lots of local music playing, smelled exquisite foods that this planet had to offer, saw the water of the beach that they would be swimming in on beach days, and generally got their first taste of what the planet had to offer. And today was a great day to witness all these things. The skies were blue and clear, the weather was tropical, and it was general weather that the crew, or anybody for that matter, would think for when they would think of vacation in tropical destinations.

Eventually they got to the hotel, and checked in with the manager of the front desk. After Hera informed him of her reservation, he looked to find the crew two to three rooms that they would be sharing with one another. When he found rooms for them, he gave the crew room key cards, and also reminded them that they had a bar and grill on the premises of the hotel, which closes at 22:30, and that they also had a swimming pool and arcade here also. After the manager told the crew these things, he hoped that the crew enjoy their stay on this planet. Hera thanked him, and went to the elevator with her crew.

Before they boarded the elevator, which was still on its way, Hera informed her crew that they could chose who ever they'd like to be their roommates. Kanan went with Hera, Ezra and Sabine tagged along, and Zeb decided to roll on his own in his room, which he didn't mind at all. The elevator eventually came up, and they all boarded. They got to the twelve floor of the hotel, and all of the crew walked with their roommates to their rooms.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Open sesame." I said as I inserted my key card into the door of my and Sabine's room. The door accepted it, and we walked in with our bags. Our room consisted of two beds, which were already set up, a flat screen holo net monitor(or a somewhat television if you wanna look at it that way), charging ports alongside the beds to charge our devices, two lamps, one on my side and one on Sabine's side, an alarm clock where the lamps were, a bathroom with a shower, a closet, and one good looking view of the beach from our window. The rooms for the others were probably similar.

Sabine and I set our suit cases to the side, and dug in for our swimming stuff due to Hera making plans for all of us to go to the beach after we got settled in. "By the way, Sabine, what time is it?" I asked her as I kept on digging for my swimsuit. "Close to 15:20." Sabine answered as she continued to dig for her swimsuit. We eventually found our swimsuits, and put them on one at a time in the bathroom of our room. Mine was light orange with a checkered design that was brighter orange, and Sabine had an indigo colored bikini, which she looked too hot in by the way. She put her shirt and her shorts over it after she was done changing.

"Ready to go?" I asked, putting on my back pack to carry sunscreen, towels, and other items on me. "Yup. I'm pretty sure that everyone else has changed." Sabine replied. "Let's go then." I said. I put both of our key cards in my back pack for save keeping, put on my shades, and we walked out the door to meet the others up. Everybody was already changed and ready to go. "Let's go, gang." Kanan said. We all headed to the elevator, took it to the lobby of the hotel, and then we headed out to the beach.

The beach was a public beach, and it seemed pretty full with tourists just as you'd expect on a public beach, but everybody was spread out, which made it easier for us to find a spot. We walked out on the beach, and picked a spot that was close to the water, but was still on dry sand. Back on Lothal, they didn't have as many beaches, so this was a relatively new thing for me, but I already had a good enough of an idea about the beach.

Anyway, we set up the towels on the sand, and we took our tops off, I took my shades off, we sun screened our selves, and then went in the water. "After you." I said to Sabine, being a gentleman around here. "No. After you." Sabine said with a bit of a playful smirk on her face. I recognized that face by now after about 2-3 years with her. "I insist." I said with a smirk on my face. "No. Go ahead, Ezra. By the way, look behind you." she said. "Ok." I said slowly with my smirk still going. I felt Sabine tag my back, and I turned around immediately. "You're it, Ezra!" she said, taking off. "Not if I catch you first, ya Mando!" I playfully said, chasing after her, running into the water.

We both ended up going deep into the water, which was where our chase still ongoing. I didn't see her. "Oh, Sabine, where are you?" I said playfully. She surprised me. "Right here!" she yelled, coming out from underneath the water and putting me in a bear hug. She picked me up, but I got of it quickly, and then got her into one, and threw her into the water. She came out from underneath the water again, her blonde and purple hair more wet that time around, laughing. "Come and get me!" I said laughing, swimming away from her as fast as I can, allowing my body to go along with the waves as I swam away from her. I bet Hera and Kanan liked to see me and Sabine get along well so far on our trip.

After around another half an hour of Sabine and I being a bunch of trolls in the water, with at one point Zeb grabbing me and throwing me in, both me and her decided to take a break, while Hera, Kanan, and Zeb were still in the water. We walked over back to our spot on the beach, and got ourselves wrapped up in our towels, and I put on my shades, and we lied down and hung on the side.

"You know, Sabine, you're a troll sometimes." I joked. "So are you, don't forget that, Ez." she replied and joked. "We can all be, what can I say." I said. "True." she replied. "So, how are you liking our vacation so far, Bine?" "It feels good to go on a vacation. Plus, I find it cool to go some place new, some place that is peaceful and doesn't have fighting and all that stuff. I'm liking this place so far. How about you, Ez?" "This is probably one of the coolest places that I've visited in my life. I'm liking this place too." "Don't you just love the color in the water?" "I'll admit, this is beautiful water here. You ever seen any water this cool looking?" "I've seen it in pictures, but not in person. I love how this water looks though. And, Ezra?" "Yes, Sabine?" "You know that it's hot out here, right?" "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "No reason. I was just wondering if you wanted to go some place with a more 'cooler temperature.'" "Why? Is the water not good enough?" "Oh it is. *Sabine sliding her finger on Ezra's chest and smiling* But I was thinking of some place with air conditioning because it is getting hot out here, and I need to cool off. I dunno about you, but I think both of us could use some AC up in here." *Ezra smiling* "I see how it is, Sabine. I could cool off a little bit too myself." "Great. Let's just be respectful and tell the others where we are going first." "I am with you on that one."

And we stood up, got our shirts on, and Sabine got her shorts on. "Hey guys!" I called out to the rest of the gang. "Yeah?" Kanan said. "Sabine and I are going back to our room. We've just had enough of the beach. You guys could stay in, we're just going back if that's cool." I said. "Do you have the key cards and remember your room number?" Kanan asked. "Yeah. We'll be alright on our own going back, don't worry." I answered. "Ok. We'll tell you when we are back. See you then." Kanan said. "See ya, Kanan." I said.

Sabine and I collected our towels and our items, and we headed back to the hotel room. I honestly had a "bad" feeling about what it was that was about to go down with the two of us in our room.

We got into our room about five minutes after we left the beach, and decided to shower first. We went one at a time in terms of showers. Sabine went first, and I went last. I put back on my shirt, and I put on my shorts. When I came out of the bathroom, the party got started.

The first thing I saw went I came out was Sabine, and she was wearing a black tank top with her jean shorts. She did a "come here" notion with her finger, and had me sit in a chair that was in our room. I had an extremely good feeling of what was to come. I sat in the chair, and she began to dance for me, and I mean it was that kinda dance. She did one of those dances that you'd see at strip clubs, and this was the life right here. I had never experienced her this way.

As the dance continued, she took off her tank, revealing her bra. I was stunned, and it felt awesome to be stunned. Next, she unbuttoned her jean shorts, continued to dance a little bit more, letting off a few moans for my and her pleasure, and then took them off, revealing her panties. Now I was really stunned. Sabine then came over, got on top of me in the chair, and began to grind her hips on me. Shit was getting serious. Next, we started making out, which was an amazing feeling for the both of us.

While we were making out, I picked her up, her legs wrapping around me, and then fell back on the bed, where we continued to make out, this time getting more serious. Next, she pulled down my shorts, and went in for the inside of my boxers, and started to jerk me off. After a minute or two of jerking me off, she looked up at me, gave me a wink, sexually, and went as far as to take my dick out by sliding it through the little hole in the middle of my boxers, and looked at it with big eyes that were begging for it. Next, she went as far as to blow me. Now we were talking here.

As Sabine blew me, I felt my dick get slightly harder than when she jerked me off, though let's be honest, I was already hard from the dance earlier. It felt good also, and it gave me pleasure as I moaned throughout her blowing me. She took it out of her mouth for a second, and licked the tip of my dick, swirling her tongue around around it. She grabbed it with her hand, jerked me off a little bit, and then went back to blowing me. It continued to feel good. I begged god to let this keep happening cause it felt so good, but I told myself to not just get ahead too quickly, and wait for the good part. Eventually after another minute or so of blowing me, I felt myself about to cum.

"Sabine...I'm... I'm gonna..." I couldn't get the last word out, and I came. I had a damn good feeling that a lot of my stuff just went into Sabine's mouth, and I was right when she opened it up to show me, and she had a lot of my stuff in there, which she swallowed, and said that it was "tasty" as it turned out. For my first time at anything serious with her, this was awesome by far, but I told myself, again, to just wait until the good part, the better part that is, whenever that would be coming.

After that was over with, she got on top of me in the bed, where we switched positions, with me being on top of her. Next, Sabine pulled me in and started to make out with me in the bed. While we were at it with our make out session, I went towards her neck, and would kiss her on the neck and would suck her as well, the Mandalorian moaning in the process. She came up on the bed, and undid her bra, revealing her tits, which I squeezed hard. We fell back down on the bed after she tossed her bra off to the side, and made out again, going even more serious at it now in the process. We made out hard with one another that both of us were practically running out of breath, but we kept going in the bed because it was awesome. However, though we were getting intimate with one another, we weren't getting THAT intimate due to yours truly not having protection on him, and Sabine was aware of that.

Next, we switched positions, and she began to ride me, grinding her hips on top of me. Like I did earlier, Sabine went in for my neck, kissing it and sucking me in the process. When she came back up, I squeezed her tits, came up, and sucked both of them, which cause her to moan in the process. Before I came back down on the bed, Sabine took my shirt off, and tossed it to the side. And then when I did fall back on the bed, Sabine began to suck me on my chest, and then that was when I pulled her in and made out with her, this time using up all of my energy in me to go way harder with this session this time around. We were really running out of breath that time.

We switched positions again, and this time I removed Sabine's panties, revealing her pussy. The sight of it turned me on, and then I went in for it, and started to eat her out. She moaned like crazy. "Yes, Ezra! Keep going, just like that!" she exclaimed as she was moaning. I went even harder that time around, thrusting myself in as I ate Sabine out some more. I knew that it made her feel good, and I kept it that way as I went slightly harder as I ate her out. After some more of eating out Sabine, I stopped doing it, already out of breath from making her feel good. She too ran out of breath after holding in during her moans as I did it.

As we lied on the bed catching our breath, we heard a knock at the door. It was Hera, and she informed us through the door that she and the others were back from the beach, and she informed me and Sabine to get changed for dinner. We said that we would get to it, and so the twi'lek left to her room to get changed for dinner as well.

"Damn." I said still catching my breath. "That was fun while it lasted." "Yup. And I think that it's safe to say that this vacation for us is gonna get more interesting and more fun, Ezra." Sabine replied as she put back on her panties and her bra. "For you and me that is." I said as I put my shirt back on, and then my shorts. So far for day one here, it was awesome, and it looked like it was gonna be that way for the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days have passed since the crew arrived on the planet. On the second day, they went to explore the "Red Light Quarter" of the settlement of the planet that they were staying in, and bought some souvenirs there, and had dinner at one of the top restaurants there. Day 3, they went wing suiting at one of the planet's mountain ranges, and came back and hung out on the beach for the rest of the day. And since those days have passed, Sabine and Ezra were going at it when the opportunity came. And today was gonna be another day of action by the looks of things, only this time Ezra did get protection for whenever it would come to that.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I woke up, Sabine asleep next to me in the bed near the window. I was on the side near the alarm clock, and saw that it was 08:35. I opened the drawer next to me, and put on protection in case we were going at it again today. Ever since day one, we've just been going at it, making out with one another when the opportunity presented itself and what not, and we wanted to keep it that way for whenever it would come to that. And every time we would make out, it would be more passionate and more greater than the last time. In general, ever since that day, all we wanted to do was pretty much be with each other, and we loved every minute of when we were with each other.

Ever since we started getting involved with one another, we would also play around with each other as well. I would finger her, she would jerk me off, I would suck her, she would suck me, I would eat her out, she would blow me, etc.

And luckily, as of day two, I bought protection actually in case we were gonna be playing that way. We did get intimate when we came back to the hotel after dinner last night, and let me be the first to say that I was glad that I had protection on me, and that it was fun to be up in there while it lasted. I had a feeling that this morning would have been a morning of action, so it was better to put it on just to be safe than sorry.

I heard movement on the other side of the bed, which was Sabine turning on her other side and facing me. It was coming I bet. She opened her eyes. "Good morning." she said. "Good morning." I replied. "How did you sleep?" she asked. "Good. You?" I asked. "Pretty good. You ready for day four?" "I would say so. But to start it off, I have something for you. Take it as my way of saying 'thank you for last night.'" I pulled her in on my side, and we started to have a morning make out session.

While we were at it, she rolled on her back, with me being on top. I broke the kiss for a second. "You ready for this?" I asked. Sabine nodded, and removed the covers, revealing her naked body, where there was still evidence from last night's legendary fucking on her pussy. As she expected, the very sight of it turned me on, in which I moved my dick towards it, but not before I teased her a little bit.

I moved my dick towards her pussy, and rubbed it against her, in which she gave off a few moans, quiet moans though. However, Sabine clearly knew that I was only teasing her. In response to that, she said, "Ezra, I need it right now. I need your hard cock right now." she said with big pouty eyes that were begging for my cock up in there. And I was more than happy to acknowledge her need for my dick.

I stopped teasing Sabine, and stuck my dick in that beautiful Mandalorian pussy that I claimed as mine last night. The feeling struck both of us, and it felt extremely good, and it was a very great way to start off our day today. Now we were moaning, but we didn't moan too loud to avoid waking up our neighbors on the floor, including our friends. Good thing I had some protection though as I fucked her.

While I was in there, I moved towards her neck, and began to suck Sabine, myself still moaning from the amazing feeling that I was experiencing, and she was also moaning as well. "Keep it going, Ezra! Just like that!" she said as she moaned in the process. Next, we switched positions, and she rode me, both of us moaning still from the great feeling that we were experiencing.

While Sabine rode me, grinding her hips on me in the process, I squeezed her tits. Then I came up for a moment, and I pulled her in for a kiss, falling back against the pillows as we made out passionately. While we were at it, both of us still feeling amazing, she began to kiss and suck my neck, and then came down towards my dick. I pulled it out so that she could what she wanted with it, and she jerked me off a little bit, then blew me. However, when I got blown by Sabine, she made sure not to blow me too much so that my dick was saved for the good part at the end.

Anyway, after that, she was begging me again for my cock back where it rightfully belonged, and I did it never the less. For the last round of our morning sex session, we went slightly rougher this time around. We switched positions, and she pulled me in for another kiss, my dick ramming inside her pussy in the meantime, causing both of us to moan, that time slightly louder, but not too loud as I've mentioned before.

"Yes yes yes, Ezra! It feels so fucking good! Keep it coming!" Sabine exclaimed as she moaned and while I fucked her the hardest that I have so far. I moaned too, and sucked her again on her neck as both of us moaned. And then, sensing that my time was almost up with my dick, I moved in harder and more rougher. It was so hard that Sabine was on the edge of cumming.

"Ezra, I'm...I'm about to..." Sabine came before she could get the last word out, but I still had enough energy in myself left since I didn't cum yet. I kept on going, using more of energy that I had left to ram my dick inside her pussy harder. Sabine was moaning even more slightly louder now, and so was I, and that was the sound that both of us expected from each other, and it felt damn good to both of us to here those sounds of moaning all right. And it came eventually to the point where it was my turn.

"Sabine...I'm cumming!" I came the second the last word left my mouth, and I unleashed a whole lot of it. It took me at least 15 seconds for me to finish my orgasm, which was the longest time that I had on it. When we fucked last night, it took me only 5. Anyway, I then pulled out of her afterwards, both of us falling back on our bed, exhausted from the amazing sex that we just had. I tore my protection off of my dick afterwards, and tossed it into the trash can. "God damn. That was by far our best morning on this planet." Sabine said as she turned to face me, and was still breathing heavily a little bit. "You are good in bed, you know that?" I asked her. "Yeah. So are you, Ezra." Sabine replied. "And by the way," Sabine said, then coming into my ear. "Come meet me in the shower in five minutes." she whispered. I was turned on immediately after she said that. What was there to expect? Good things, I'll say that much. I said that I'll see her there soon, and she got up from the bed. As she walked to the shower, Sabine was sure to strut that ass so that I could get big again for the shower. I feasted my eyes on that ass, and I already felt my dick growing again. I grabbed another wrapper in case play time was going to commence again.

I came into the bathroom five minutes later, and then stepped into the shower, Sabine being already present, present with that naked body that turned me on. I stepped into the shower, shut the curtain, and we started to make out in it. This make out session was way different compared to the ones that we had earlier in bed. We were making out more harder and more passionately this time around, and there was heavy tongue action going on. I don't think that tongue action has been this heavy ever since our first and second make outs, but the feeling was great for the both of us.

Next, Sabine turned around, started doing a sexy dance for my and her pleasure, and started rubbing her ass on my dick, both of us moaning because it felt good. While she was at it, I grabbed my hardened cock, and I rubbed her ass a little bit with it, and started to kiss and suck her neck, and worked my way down her back. After that, Sabine turned around, and pulled me in to make out with me once again. I picked her up afterwards, and she wrapped her legs around, and I put her against the wall of the shower. We continued with our make out session, and I rammed myself against her, and I went up in there, causing her to moan like crazy. I moved down towards her neck, and started to suck and kiss it while she was up against the wall, herself moaning in the process, and I worked my way down towards her pussy. Once I reached it, I pulled out, and ate her out a little bit.

"Ezra, fuck yeah! Please, keep going! I need this right here!" Sabine cried out as she kept moaning in between. I stopped eating Sabine out, and let her come off the wall of our shower. Both of us were panting after using up a lot of our breath on this one. "How bout it, Ezra, one last round for this morning?" Sabine asked with a look on her face that looked like she was begging for my cock in her mouth right now. "Allow me to help out." I said.

She got down on her knees, and I rammed my dick hard in there, to the point where it was an immediate throat fucking going on here. Sabine was gagging hard on my dick, oh how I love that sound of her gagging. While she was sucking it, I thrust myself in and out with lots and lots of speed, giving myself lots of pleasure. What I noticed just now, looking down, was Sabine moving her hands down to her pussy, and she started to masturbate fiercely while I kept on thrusting myself in and out. After about five minutes of intense throat fucking, and Sabine masturbating, both of us came at exactly the same time.

After that was over with, she did one last thing in the shower. She took a bar of soap there, and headed towards my cock, and rubbed the soap against it, "cleaning" it in the process. That was it for now, both of us exhausted in the shower from the amazing stuff that both of us experienced. I shut the shower off, and I walked out of there first, drying myself off, taking off my protection and throwing it away, brushed up, and then left the bathroom to get changed. Sabine did the same thing, and left to go get change.

We went to our suitcases to find our clothes, which we put on afterwards. "So what's today's plan?" I asked. "I think today we are renting an aqua speeder to explore this area from the water." Sabine said. "I'm honestly looking forward to that." "Sounds fun by the looks of things." I said. "It does." Sabine said as she put on her shorts. "We'll see of course." I said.

After both of us got changed and got our things, we began to head out of our room to meet the gang for breakfast. But before hand, Sabine told me, "By the way, before we take off, take this thing from me as a way of saying thank you for this morning." She gave me a kiss, and we made out for a few seconds, mainly just to hold it over during the day. "And you are welcome for this morning." I said after the kiss was broken. I kissed her one more time, and then we went off. Although, just because we went at it once today didn't mean that there was gonna be another time to do it at during the day, and I had a pretty damn good feeling about that as we left our room, and headed down in the elevator to the dining area of the hotel. Today was going to be a great day after this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something that I wanted to address first before the next chapter. I can see that a lot of you are enjoying the story so far just from judging from the amount of follows and favs that I have on this. To that, I say thank you guys for the support of this story, and enjoy the rest of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Later that day**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

We already got to the speeder docks to grab our speeder and head out on the sea. And due to the fact that we have been saving up lots and lots of credits lately from missions, Kanan and Hera decided to upgrade us for a little bit extra. We originally were gonna grab a basic aqua speeder, or a speeder boat as I'm going to refer to it as, basically one of those boats that was just like your average boat for a couple of vacationers, but instead we decided to grab one that was nicer looking. It was my and Ezra's idea because we both felt that it was calling us.

This boat we grabbed came with an indoor cabin with beds, appliances, electronic charging ports for devices, and came with one nice looking interior. It can sit up to six people, has rooms for two people each, had a bigger area of the cabin that served as a lounge, and was comfy for some rebels on vacation. It was basically a somewhat yacht if you wanna look at it that way, but it wasn't as large as one. It was more medium sized in total, practically speaking.

Once we were set, we headed out to sea, with Kanan taking control of our speeder boat, and the rest of us chilling outside. We left the dock, and headed east to where there were some interesting sites, according to the path that the person running boat rentals recommended us to take. We were just a few miles off the coast of where we were staying, and we kept heading east, where we saw more of the settlement along the way, and there were definitely some interesting things that we saw that we haven't seen yet. One of the things that we saw was the downtown area of the settlement, with the skylines going up to where you could even get a good view of them from the water.

We kept going past it, and saw a canal that led to a different settlement. The guy earlier told us to go there if we were able to because whatever there was there, he said that it was something worth seeing. So Kanan drove us into the canal, and died down the speed. We drove through the canal a little bit, and then came up on some mansions, lots of mansions. It struck us that this was a rich community, and we definitely saw lots of partying in this area. Face it, this destination likes to party, and we all noticed that day one when we got out of the Ghost.

We kept on going, admiring the mansions, the parties, the fast expensive speeders that people owned up here, and then stopped when we came across a path that led to a waterfall, according to the sign. "What do you think, guys? Should we head up there?" Kanan asked. "I think it's worth seeing." Hera said. Everybody else nodded in agreement, and we headed to the waterfall.

The scenery changed from mansions to basically just more rural, and it was that way after all for about 10 minutes of driving in this direction. Another sign came up, saying that it was 10 miles to the falls, and an idea struck me, a very naughty idea for that matter. I turned to Ezra, who was next to me, on the front side of the boat outside. "Ez?" I said. "Yeah." he replied. "You know it's only ten miles until we get to the falls, right?" I asked. "Yeah. You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a devilish smirk on his face, cocking both of his eyebrows. I showed him a devilish smile back, and said in a seductive tone, "You just read my mind. After all, it is getting a little bit hot for me out here, isn't it?" Ezra leaned over to me, and whispered, "Come meet me in the cabin in about 2 or so minutes." "Just be ready when the party starts." I replied. Ezra got up, and took off back to the cabin, just looking at me when he was about to enter, and sexually gave me a wink.

Two minutes later, I came into the cabin, and went into the 2nd room of it. There, the first thing I saw was Ezra already exposing himself with his dick out and already huge, and he had another devilish smile on that face of his. Next he said, "I never thought it would have to come to this, but I invoke the code on you, Sabine, and challenge you to combat to the death." I went along with it because at this point, it was just me and him, and we were gonna be in bed and having a great time. "So be it. The code shall be invoked." I said, revealing my entire naked body to Ezra. I came up to him, where I pushed him back down on the bed of this room, got on top of him, and was pulled in for a kiss by him, going rough and quick at it.

Next, I started to suck and kiss his neck, and work my down, until I came down to that monster sized dick of his, and blew him for a minute or two, but not for too long because I wanted his dick where it rightfully belonged, in my already starting to become wet pussy. However, this next thing I didn't expect. He got up out of the bed, still naked. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Just trying something new." Ezra said seductively. What did he mean by that?

I got my answer when Ezra asked me to go on all fours, and then he stuck his monster sized masterpiece in my ass, ramming himself in. Both of us had never experienced this before. Sure I felt him rub his dick on my ass before, and he felt it also, but it never came to that, and he proceeded to fuck me his way, and it felt amazing, and both of us were moaning like crazy. "Fuck yeah! Faster, harder!" I cried out in between my moans. And Ezra did just that. He rammed his dick in me so hard that it gave me the greatest sensation that I've ever experienced in my life. It was so good in my ass right now, but I wanted to add a little bit more pleasure to myself.

So, I lifted my right hand off of the bed, and moved it toward my pussy, which was already wet, and started playing with myself, giving me pleasure there and in my ass. Then Ezra pulled out, and practically threw me back on my back in the bed, and I was ready for anything that my boyfriend at this point was planning for me. Next, he came in between my legs, and started to eat me out. How I love it when he always eats me out. "Yes yes, fuck yeah! Don't stop now, Ezra! It feels so fucking good!" I cried out almost at the top of my lungs. And then, a surprise occurred.

Ezra stopped eating me out, and then literally with all of his might stuck his dick and rammed it straight into my pussy. Both of us were moaning even crazier now than earlier. While both of us were moaning like crazy, Ezra went down, and we started to make out. But first, our kiss was slow, loving, and passionate, and then it switched quickly to where our tongues explored each other's mouths, and where it was harder. But I liked his kisses never the less. In fact while we were kissing, we were holding in our breath as the feeling of pleasure in us kept in, we wanted to release our moans and let it out, but we were focused on the most passionate make out session that both of us had experienced now.

And then Ezra broke the kiss, and both of us were free to release our moans. Now, I felt it, and I was gonna cum. "Ezra...I'm...I'm" I couldn't get the last word out, and I unleashed a monster load on the sheets as I came. I probably may have soiled them. But Ezra didn't cum yet. Now I wanted him more than ever now that he wasn't gonna cum yet. But, the party ended for now when we heard a knock at the door. Ezra quickly pulled out of me, and we quickly went to find our clothes because if we got caught, then we're screwed.

"Ezra, Sabine." Kanan said through the door. "Yeah?" Ezra said as we quickly got changed. "We're here at the falls. Come out and see them." Kanan replied. "We'll be there soon." I said. Dammit. The party was over, and Ezra was just about to go at it with me more since he didn't cum, but it was ok. He said that we'll continue where we left off at after the falls. After he told me that, he gave me a quick kiss, and we went back outside.

 **20 minutes later**

We were done with the falls now, and they were beautiful. I even brought my sketch pad on this trip in case I saw anything, and I sketched the falls. We explored some more areas around here, and then we took off, heading back to the dock in our speeder boat. And while we were driving, Ezra and I went back to our room in the cabin, and we picked up right where we left off.

After we got naked, Ezra force pushed me onto the bed, where I landed on my back. Then he came on top of me, started to ram his dick into my pussy, and we made out again, with the same speed as last time. Next, he pulled out, fingered my pussy for a little bit, ate me out, this time he included licking my pussy, which he never did, and then placed me on all fours, and then fucked me in the ass hard.

The feeling was just as great as the first time we did it that way, and he sped it up more faster. I guess that Ezra's been working on gaining more stamina for when we'd fuck. He then informed me that he was going to cum soon, and he yelled it out over my very loud moans. So he pulled, stuck his dick near my mouth, and then it was time to play around a little bit.

First I took my tongue and swirled it around the tip of his huge cock, and I put it in my mouth, and he helped me out a little bit. He rammed it down my throat, and now I was deep throating him. I started gagging five seconds after he shoved it down in my mouth, and as I gagged, I practically already tasted his stuff about to leave his dick, and I was more than happy to have his cum.

As the early taste of cum entered my moist and warm mouth further, I swallowed some of it down my throat, but I found it hard to breathe a little bit as I continued to throat fuck Ezra. He kept on thrusting in with his incredible speed, and that was the sole cause as to why it was hard to breathe as I gagged on his cock further, but I enjoyed gagging because I knew that it made my boyfriend feel good, and he was moaning like crazy as I deep throated him.

And then, it came. "Sabine...I'm...gonna...cum!" The second his last word left his mouth, all of his cum went in, and I took in every little bit of it. We both fell back on the bed, exhausted from another round of amazing fucking, and I still held his cum in. I decided to show him something. Ezra was still looking up at the ceiling of the room, panting, and I tapped his shoulder to show him. When he looked over, I opened my mouth to show him, swallowed it in front of him, and said that it was "tasty," just like day one.

Some time passed, and we were still naked in the bed, and we were just talking now. We talked about things that weren't related to sex, other then him saying that I was really good at blowing him, and I told him that he was really good at eating me out. We talked about plans for tonight, in terms of what we wanted to do after dinner tonight. We came to the conclusion that we both wanted to avoid fucking for the fourth time in a row today because my pussy and his cock really needed a break, and to just chill down at the arcade at the hotel, or to go see what else is around the settlement where our hotel is located, or something like that. In the meantime, while we were still on this boat, we decided to head back out and join the gang. And we hung out with them for the rest of the boat ride.

 **Later: 22:30 now**

After a great day, a great dinner, and a great time at the hotel arcade, we were on the beds in our room just chilling, just looking at stuff on our devices mainly. Surprisingly, we were tired due to us having a long fun day, but weren't tired, as in, we didn't want to go to sleep yet. So we decided on watching a movie in the end on our holo monitor. Both of us came across two suggestions that we wanted to see: one of them was "Let's Be Mandos," which was a film about two guys who went to a costume party as Mandalorian mercs, but then they decided to take things a bit too far(almost just like "Let's Be Cops" if you've seen that film). The other one was a movie called "Get Real," which was a film about a Corellian police recruit who was taken by his girlfriend's brother to go on a ride along designed to scare the shit out of him, and the brother meant for him, the recruit, to "get real" just by doing this(Inspired by "Ride Along"). Honestly though, both films sounded pretty funny.

After playing rock paper scissors to decide what we were going to watch, we decided on Let's Be Mandos after I won the game. So we watched it, laughed a lot, like A LOT, and then we passed out on our beds after it was over. Another great day on vacation came to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it. The finale of "What Happens on Vacation Stays on Vacation" has arrived. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It was a bit of a sad day today. Today was our last day here on this planet, and we were all sad to be leaving it tomorrow. We were gonna miss this place a lot, the AMAZING local foods, the parties, the falls, the mountains where we went wing suiting, the beach, we were really gonna miss it. However, I had one more trick up my sleeve for me and Sabine tonight in our room, and she wasn't aware of it.

I was planning on saving my stamina for one last awesome fucking tonight, and it was going to be insane. Just thinking about that right now as we were in our room changing into our swim suits for the beach, where we were gonna be spending our last day, I was horny practically, just seeing my hot older girlfriend put on her bikini made me wanna fuck her right now as I felt my dick growing, but just wait for it. You'll get it on tonight.

"You ready for one last day?" she asked. "Yup." I replied. "But before we go, I have something for you, Ezra." she said a bit seductively. If it was gonna be sex, than I wasn't in due to me wanting to save my energy for tonight's fucking. However, I always like it when she spoke seductively, ALWAYS. When I thought that it was gonna be another session of fucking, I was wrong as it turned out by the looks of things. She had me come over to where her bed was, doing a "come here" notion with her finger, and pushed me down on the bed. If we were gonna fuck, I guess I could go just once before tonight.

She pulled me back up, pressed a soft kiss on my lips, and then started doing a lap dance for my and her pleasure. Next, she was rubbing her ass on my cock, and I felt it grow 1/3 of an inch, and she did too. As she was rubbing her ass, I grabbed it, rubbed it, let it go, and then she got on top of me. Next, she started grinding her hips, and then we made out slowly and passionately.

I collapsed on the bed with her on top of me, and we continued to make out. I felt like that it was time that she knew of tonight though, but at the same time not. I wanted to tell her that I was going to fuck her the hardest tonight, but that would cause anxiety in her and in me, and we would pretty much be too horny if I told her. But I told her nothing, and had a good idea that she would figure it out eventually.

We continued to make out on the bed, now with me on top of her, and that was when we heard a knock. "Hey, guys, you ready in there?" Zeb asked through the door. We broke the kiss, and I said, "Be right there." I grabbed my backpack, put away my sunscreen, my shirt, and our key cards in it, put on my shades over my eyes, and then headed to the door. But before hand, I turned to Sabine for a sec. "That was lovely." I said. "It always is." she replied with herself putting her hands on my shirtless chest, then putting them around the back of my neck. "I love you." she added. "I love you too, but more." I joked, then with her pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed for a couple of seconds, and then we broke the kiss, flashed our cutest smiles at each other, and then left our room to meet our friends at the beach.

 **Later after the beach and after dinner**

The both of us were now in our room after an awesome beach day and one last awesome dinner, and it was 20:17 right now. I didn't plan on giving her the best of me just yet. We decided to watch another movie in the meantime, which was called "Prison School." This film was about a dude who climbed his way to become the richest man in all of Corulag, until he ran into financial problems, was deemed guilty of fraud and tax evasion, and is now turning to a dude who teaches him how to survive in prison(a little bit like Get Hard).

This film was another funny film, and we had a lot of laughs throughout the movie. However, there was one scene that turned both of us on. The main character's girlfriend and him were shown in a sex scene between the two of them, and I got turned on by it. What really turned me on in particular was when a female friend of his girlfriend came in randomly into the room where they were screwing, and then the three of them started having a threesome. I got extremely horny, but at the same time wanted to wait until after the movie was over to screw.

I was wrong as it turned out when I turned to Sabine, who was on her bed on her side of our room, who I thought would have been horny a little bit too. And as I looked over there, I noticed one large wet spot on her panties from where I was on my bed. Next she looked at me, and both of us were starring at each other. I was ready at this point. I used the force to shut off our holo monitor, got up from my bed, put on protection, and then came over to her bed. Then she got up from her bed, came towards me with the both of us still looking into our eyes, and then we started to make out passionately, and all thoughts of that scene left us as it was time to have our own sex scene.

We continued to make out as our tongues got in our mouths, and then I picked her up with her legs wrapping around me, and then I put her against the window of our room, and then continued to make out. As we made out, she started to grind her hips on me to get me nice and big for her. Next, she broke the kiss, took her shirt off, which revealed just her round and moist tits, which I sucked, causing her to moan. After sucking her tits, we came off the window, and then I placed Sabine down on the bed gently, where we were still making out.

She broke the kiss, and said, "It's our last night here, and I want you to fuck me, Ezra. I want you to fuck me real nice and real hard like there's no tomorrow." "I will do just that, my lady." I said seductively. "Ready for it?" "Damn right. Let's fuck." she replied, taking off her wet panties, revealing that pussy.

I took off my boxers, in which she was exposed to my largely sized cock, followed by my shirt. I grabbed my cock, and moved it towards her mouth. She opened her mouth up, licked her lips sexily, and then licked the tip of my dick with it. She then put in her mouth, and started blowing me, in which I stuck it down further, causing her to gag on my dick. I moaned from the sensation. Next, she gestured for me to get my cock out of her mouth, which I did. Then, she got on all fours facing the pillows of the bed.

"Ezra, stick your dick in this ass right now. I need one last fucking here." she said as more of a command, but I acknowledged my girlfriend's need for my dick nevertheless. So I rammed my dick in her ass with literally all of my force, then started thrusting back and forth with speed. "Fuck yeah fuck yeah, Ezra! Keep this shit up, oh fucking yeah!" Sabine exclaimed over my loud moans. While I was ass fucking her, I decided to try out something new.

I took my right hand, and slapped her ass with it. "How'd ya like that, huh?" I questioned as we continued fucking with my speed picked up. "Oh yeah, slap me again, you hard cocked fucker!" Sabine replied as she moaned in the process. I did, and I kept on repeating it for a couple of times. Then Sabine was about to cum. "Ezra...I'm gonna...cum!" She came the second the last word left her mouth, but I didn't cum yet. And when Sabine came, she may have soiled the sheets of her bed partially.

I pulled out of her for a sec, switched positions with her, and then rammed my dick into her pussy, with her thrusting back and forth on top of me and both of us moaning. She went for my neck next, and started to kiss and suck it. She worked her way down on my chest, and then came back up, and started making out with me as she kept on thrusting. Our make out this time was way more harder compared to our previous make out sessions, and it was way more passionate than the previous ones as well.

Both of us wanted to moan so bad that the feeling of pleasure was intense, more so than the previous times we fucked. I broke the kiss, and switched positions with Sabine, with us now free to release our loud moans. She pulled me in again for a kiss, and then I went for her neck, kissed and sucked it, and then continued to suck her as I worked my way down her body, and then came up on her pussy, pulling out of her just beforehand, then I started eating her out. Surprisingly though, I was nowhere near cumming, but she was about to cum again. "Ez...I'm cumming!" she said over my moans. After those words left her mouth, she unleashed another load, and I licked and sucked up some of her sweet juices coming from her pussy.

Before I went back in there, I fingered her pussy a bit, then I teased it with my dick, then we switched positions again. However, instead of me inside her, Sabine started to jerk me off, and then blowing me. I helped her out with it, and thrust myself in and out of her, giving her an amazing throat fucking as she gagged on my dick. Sabine took it out of her mouth for a moment, and then jerked me off a bit. What I noticed when she jerked me off was that some of my cum started to escape my dick a little bit as it started becoming wet, and she took some of it in her mouth as she started to blow me again. She took it out of her mouth again, only this time she took one finger, slid it on my cock, causing me to moan a little bit cause it felt good when she touched it, went for the tip of it, took some of my cum as she swirled her finger around, then put it in her mouth, doing it sexily. However, I still knew that I probably wasn't gonna cum til later.

Sabine looked at me as she jerked me off again, and said with a devilish smirk, "Not gonna cum yet?" "Not just yet." I replied with a smirk on my face. "Awesome." she replied, then switching positions with me. I stuck my dick back in her pussy, and then squeezed her tits hard. I came down, then started sucking on both of them. Then I worked my way down from her tits and down her body, before arriving at her pussy. "Do it, Ezra." she said. "I want you to eat me nice and good."

So I readied myself, then shot down with all my speed at her pussy, and then ate her out with the most speed that I've done this at. "Yes yes, fucking yes, this is what mommy wanted right here!" Sabine said in between her and my moans. I kept on going for a while longer, but stopped when I was almost out of breathe from eating her.

I took a look at her face, and I could tell that by the look in her brown eyes that she wanted my dick back where it belonged pronto. So I stuck it back in her pussy, and with a lot more speed this time rammed it in and out with force.

It kept on going for a while, and we were both moaning like crazy. Then, it was coming, and both of us knew it. "Ezra, I'm...gonna...cu-" Sabine said, then unleashing another load on the bed, and I came at the same time. But as I came, all of my stuff went up in the air, and splashed Sabine in the process. Not only did we cum at the same time, but Sabine was covered in my jizz, and it never happened before.

We both collapsed on the bed, exhausted from one last amazing round of fucking on vacation. " .Awesome." I said as I continued panting in the bed on my back. "Damn right it was." she replied, panting as well. We turned to face each other again, and then I pulled her in on my side, kissed her, and then broke the kiss. "So what now since we've been at it for almost 45 minutes?" I asked. "What do you want to do?" Sabine asked. "Chill." I replied a bit seductively. Sabine turned on her side, facing me, and said with a smile and then giggling, "You are one cold loth rat, Ezra. And that's why I love you."

She pulled me in for a kiss on her side, and then I broke it after a couple of seconds. "And I love you for the fact that you are one cold artist, Sabine." I replied with a smile on my face, then pulling her in again for a kiss on my end, in which she broke it after thirty seconds.

After an hour or two of us hanging out in the bed where we fucked earlier, in which we talked with each other, made out with each other, and teased each other in it, it was time to go to sleep for us. We decided to sleep in my bed because the sheets weren't soiled. I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, and then crawled under the covers next to Sabine. When I crawled under the covers, I had my arm around her in the bed.

She turned on her side to face me with a smile shown on her face. "Goodnight." she said, then kissing me on the lips. "I love you, Sabine, and goodnight." I replied, then kissing her. "I love you too,Ezra. Goodnight." she replied. "Goodnight." I said, giving her one last kiss on the lips, which was passionate in the bed, and then collapsing in it, tired after one amazing last day. I am sure gonna miss this place, and Sabine and I had lots of fun here. We all had fun here. We, and the rest of our friends, are all going to miss this place.

Just thinking about it still, I woke up for a sec, trying not to wake Sabine up, and reached for my holo pad which was charging. I grabbed it, punched in my pass code for it, and then looked at a photo taken from the beach that Sabine sent me from her pad earlier before we watched the movie.

It was the two of us standing next to each other with our arms around the both of us, and below us was writing in orange that was put in there by her. It said, "Best vacation ever!" I had it saved there since earlier, and I took a good look at it, knowing that this photo will remind me of the great time that we had here.

I smiled at it, then shut my holo pad off. I crawled back under the covers, and then went to sleep, still thinking about what a great time we all had. At the same time though, I wondered, and Sabine also wondered about this question: "what if Hera and Kanan found out about us?"

* * *

 **The end. I hope that you all enjoyed that one. Send in your reviews about this story, and let me know if you want me to write a sequel to this, as well as ideas for future content.**


End file.
